In a wireless communication system, such as a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system, a multi-path searcher makes possible an acquisition of timing and energy values of signals received through random fading channel paths.
The implementation of the multi-path searcher can be different according to whether a pilot signal is transmitted. For example, in a case of a Frequency Division Duplex (FDD) system, the multi-path searcher performs a search operation using a continuous pilot channel. In another example, in a case of a Time Division Duplex (TDD) system, the multi-path searcher performs a search operation using a discontinuous pilot signal. As such, the implementation of a specialized multi-path searcher can be different depending upon the communication method. At present, the multi-path searcher may search a multipath using only a pilot signal specified in a standard. In this regard, there is a limit in the performance of multi-path search and the performance of the whole system.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus with a more efficient utilization of metrics and resources for obtaining information per path in a multiple path search.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.